The Race Against Time, Chapter one
Chapter one of The Race Against Time. Story Littlefoot and Cera were still racing each other through the trees and eventually take a break, "ooh not bad, rather traditional though, yes, now watch this" she proclaims and leaps off a branch towards a vine, but fails to reach it, "Littlefoot" she screams as Littlefoot jumps after her and luckily catches her by the tail, where they're catapulted to another branch, "you saved me, also rather traditional" she thanked, "that's enough for today" Littlefoot suggested, "oh nonsense you know what they say when falling off a Hipparion" Cera objects, "what does that mean?" Littlefoot asks, "it uh, it means you're suppose to get back on what you fell off of" Cera answered, and with both return to vine-swinging. "Pathetic, I know turtles that swing better than that, what Littlefoot sees in her is beyond me" Draco remarks, "oh Draco, it's perfectly understandable to be jealous of Cera" Ducky says with Spike giggling, "jealous? of Cera? please I am simply stating the facts" Draco clarified just as Littlefoot arrives, "sorry I'm late, what was that about Cera?" he wonders, "Littlefoot, uh we were just talking about you and the misses, oh not in a gossipy way of course, very respectful right Draco" Chomper lies covering Draco's mouth, at least until the flamebreath broke free, "as a matter of fact, I was saying that you're girlfriend in no way shape or form belongs with-" Draco began, "gorgonopsian" Littlefoot yelled suddenly causing Draco to turn around, but it was only a prank, "made ya look" Littlefoot jokes, "why you-" Draco began again, but was interrupted once more by Littlefoot tackling him, "not the ruff-housing" Petrie gasps as the two tussle, though Draco managed to kick Littlefoot off, "bye-bye Draco" the diplodocoid taunts and retreats, "not so fast buddy" Draco counters and gives chase, "I can see this going from 'haha' to 'boohoo', just like that" Ruby complains, while Littlefoot continues harassing Draco, "haha close but not close enough" he taunts again, "oh sure you're laughing now 'til someone gets a splinter" Petrie warns, Draco finally catches Littlefoot, but the sauropod escapes while the dragon fallows and just when he had Littlefoot the longneck summersaults over a stump while Draco crashes in it and gets stuck, though Littlefoot pulls him out and he reveals to be covered in Pulmonoscorpius (a giant prehistoric scorpion), much to Draco's disgust, "ah scorpions" Petrie screamed and immediately grabs Draco's tail and starts slapping the dragon in a puddle to rid him of the arachnids, "don't worry Draco I'll save you, get off get off get off" he added, "enough already" Draco begged and was let go, "what's wrong with you? they're just little Pulmonoscorpius for crying out loud" he added, "Draco Petrie's just trying to help" Littlefoot informed, not knowing that one Pulmonoscorpius was on his flank and stung him right in the chest as payback for wrecking their nest, Littlefoot shuddered when he felt it and swats the scorpion away, "are you alright?" Paula asks slightly concerned, "yeah it's just a scorpion sting" Littlefoot answers, "that's a relief, you know cause now I'm gonna mess you up myself" Draco says sarcastically and tackles Littlefoot again, "ugh, can't you boys be careful?" Mira complains. Meanwhile Cera was feasting on some ferns she likes while Littlefoot decided to pay her a visit by hanging upside-down by a vine, "hey Cera" he eventually says, startling her, "still haven't gotten used to that entrance" she remarks as Littlefoot lands, but then she saw the scorpion sting, "what is that?" she gasped pointing to the wound, "it's nothing" Littlefoot says, "oh well I'm quite a good judge at nothing actually and that is certainly something" Cera corrects, "really? it's just a scorpion sting" Littlefoot admits, "scorpion?" Cera asks. The gang had gone to the Homo ergaster village (per Mira's advise) to get a professional to examine the wound, "oh it was huge, and ugly with, with twenty legs and dripping pincers" Petrie describes exaggeratingly, "it had eight legs and grew to like 70 centimetres long, around the size of a Heterodontosaurus" Littlefoot clarified, "huh fascinating, that big eh, the only scorpion I know of that can get that big is Pulmonoscorpius, and they're freakish" Roshan the Homo ergaster describes, "okay but what about its venom?" Ducky asks, "well if I recall correctly, only reptiles amphibians and other invertebrates can be affected, symptoms include fever twitching blurred vision and ultimately...oh my goodness" Roshan stopped suddenly, "what?" Ruby asks, "lets just say it's also murderous" Roshan said, "meaning?" Chomper asks, "before he'll you know" Roshan answered cryptically not really wanting to say it, "give a hint" Chomper pleaded, "he means the venom is fatal" Mira admitted, "I'm afraid so" Roshan added, Spike practically fainted on Ruby, "oh Déjà vu" she gasps just before being smothered, "but I feel fine" Littlefoot stated, "exactly, hey this is Littlefoot we're talking about here, a tiny little scorpion sting can't hurt a big guy like him" Draco supported, "it most certainly can amigo, I heard that Pulmonoscorpius's venom can kill a T.Rex" Mira objected, "T-T-T T.Rex?" Chomper gasped and he fainted on Ruby, "here we go again" she complained just before being smothered again, "stop, traumatizing, the big guys, please?" she added, "Roshan there must be something we can do I mean there must an antidote right?" Cera asks, "the only antidote is the nightflower, as far as I can tell" Roshan answered, "you mean the ones from the Land of Mists?" Ducky asks, "Land of what? never heard of it" Roshan says, "right then we're going to get those flowers again" Cera advised, "again?" Paula wonders, "long story short, we've visited the place to get the flowers for Littlefoot's grandfather when he fell ill, it was also the home of Ali and her heard until it was swamped into a swamp" Petrie informs, "Cera I feel fine" Littlefoot objects, "without that antidote you will cease to be fine, in fact you'll just plain cease, thus I am going" Cera replies, "ah let her go, no way she'll make it through with those flimsy horns" Draco mutters, though Cera did hear him, "if Cera goes, I'll go" Littlefoot offered, "you are in no condition to go anywhere" Cera objected, though Littlefoot became offended, "ugh alright then but we must hurry" she relented, "I'd better come too, someone will have to prepare the antidote" Roshan states, "you know what maybe I'll tag along too, three bananas if Cera gives up before we hit the Mysterious Beyond" Draco says not knowing that Cera was standing right next to him, "oh Cera I, I didn't see you lurking-standing there, lurking ohh" Chomper stutters, "don't fret Chomper the fits of a proper threehorn woman I shall take the high road and not dignify such remarks with your response, now if you'll excuse me" Cera settles and leaves. Later the group head to the Land of Mists. "Come on Draco we gotta get to the Land of Mists A.S.A.P." Paula encouraged, "why? we never worried about scorpion stings before Cera got all lovey-dovey" Draco complained, "speak for yourself I always had" Paula retorts, "well yeah that's a keeper, I still say this has much to do about nothing" Draco replied, "but what if it isn't, what if Littlefoot really is sick? what if he dies?" Paula considered, "well...that couldn't happen, could it?" Draco wondered now unsure, "well Cera certainly thinks so" Paula reminded, "yeah, yeah that's what I'm talking about she rolls off a boat and bam suddenly she knows everything about longneck biology, I mean who does she think she is?" Draco swore, Littlefoot was acrobatically swinging and leaping from rock to rock, "looking good Littlefoot, how are you doing back there, ceratopsian?" Draco laughs, the last part was toward Cera, "just dandy" she answers while struggling over a rock, almost tripping but Littlefoot catches her, "oh yes well thank you" she expressed, "I forget who's helping who?" Draco teases, "that's whom, who's helping whom" Cera corrected, "whatever, fancy talk ain't gonna get us down that slimy mud-hole" Draco dismissed and left, "you are taking the high road Cera" she says to herself, "going up" says Chomper as he lifts Roshan over a rock, "oh many thanks Chomper" he expressed, "lets push on shall we" Cera challenged, "don't you mean shall whom?" Draco jokes, "ah no I mean shall we, really Draco your grammar is just atrocious I mean even for a-ahhh" Cera began until a Repenomamus (a prehistoric mammal with a taste for dinosaurs) jumped in front of her bent on having some Triceratops meat, however Littlefoot intercepts it and through a stand off managed to scare the vicious mammal away for now, "where'd it go?" Mira asks, "maybe it left?" Ruby proposed, but was proven wrong as it returned and homed in on Petrie, but Littlefoot again intercepts it and the two engage in a chase, "Littlefoot's slowing" Ducky noted, "oh yes I know, the scorpion venom is affecting his athleticism" Roshan says, "what? what are you talking about? my boy's got everything under control" Draco ascertained until Littlefoot came flying out with the Repenomamus winning, then both fell off a nearby cliff much to the other's horror, "Littlefoot" Ruby screams as all gather at the ledge, luckily Littlefoot and only Littlefoot climbed back up, "are you alright?" Cera asks, "never better right buddy" Draco answered, "I'm fine, just, fine" Littlefoot maintained though he was feeling his right arm twitch. Stay tuned for The Race Against Time, Chapter two Trivia *''Pulmonoscorpius'' is a giant prehistoric scorpion from the late Carboniferous period of Europe, and can reach the size of a house cat (and might even try to eat one if they met). *''Repenomamus'' is a large prehistoric mammal from the early cretaceous period of china, it is believed to have fed on dinosaurs because one was found with bits of a young Psittacosaurus (a very primitive ceratopsian) in its stomach. Gallery Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes